The Celebrindal Chronicles
by drunk off of diet coca-cola
Summary: The beginning story of Ardonelle.....(big, bigger than my ego MS Warning)
1. Beginnings for Ardonelle

~*A/N: WARNING M/S and FLAME TYPE STORY. Things I already I know: Arwen is the only daughter of Elrond Strider would never cheat on anybody This story takes place over 2 months  
  
It was bleak and gray day in the city of Edoras. The King lit his pipe and smiled down on his people. Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, Strider was waiting for his lady, Lady Ardonelle of Rivendell and heir to Lord Elrond's fortune. The lady was five feet and six-quarter inches, her light brown hair neatly braided, her smooth skin glittering, and her blue eyes shining. Strider smiled to himself, he was twenty years of age, much younger when compared to his lady, but appeared five to six years older.  
  
Lady Ardonelle smiled at him, exposing her white teeth. "You look wonderful", Strider said.  
  
"Are we meeting King Thedon today?" she asked him, looping her arm into his.  
  
He nodded, "For dinner my dear". It was his turn to smile, but he could not. Strider, more commonly known around Rivendell as Estel, or even Aragorn was troubled by the fact that he could not figure out whom he really was. His lady knew however, she had been there when the King had died, and suggested to the Queen to bring her son here. Ardonelle brought great joy to Strider; she was a spirited young woman like her mother, and firmly believed in equal rights for all women, whether they were mortals or not. Strider was thoroughly proud of his lady's most recent accomplishment, the start of helping the kingdom of Rohan begin building an indestructible fortress. Ardonelle and Strider have been called to the King's attention, and she was to be rewarded.  
Ardonelle noted the trouble on Strider's face.  
  
"My dear, what is wrong?" she asked him, now her face troubled.  
  
"More problems of the past", he admitted quickly. She nodded silently.  
  
"Why don't we go see what my father is doing for lunch?" she asked him.  
  
"I am famished, let's", he said, smiling. The two headed up to the garden- dining room, west of where they had been. Ardonelle's father, Lord Elrond, bearer of one of the elvish rings, Viyla, and the Master of Rivendell, was waiting for the two of them to begin lunch with Ardonelle's younger sister, Lady Arwen of Lorien, at the time of course. Lady Arwen was the youngest of Ardonelle and Arwen's family, and she was the most beautiful. She took after Lutherin, an elf who sacrificed her immortal life for the one she loved. Arwen's raven hair was braided in a manner not unlike Ardonelle's, and her dress fit almost the same way as Ardonelle's fit, except the two were very different in height. Strider saw Arwen's beauty and left it at that, though his mortal senses were overpowering him, much as they did whenever he looked into Ardonelle's striking blue eyes. Lord Elrond hugged his daughter, and pulled out a chair for her. Ardonelle gave a look to her sister, one that said, "Look what I've brought!" Arwen smiled at her sister's sense of humor. It was one of those things that she missed, her sister's sense of humor, the way she would read for hours on end, and never get bored or tired. Arwen knew that there were a lot of things in her sister's head, and some of those things she had been thinking about since she was old enough to think.  
  
"Ardonelle, tell me about your adventure in Rohan" Elrond said.  
  
She smiled, soaked up her limelight and began, "It was wonderful. I picked out the location for the fortress." She smiled, and continued on "Then I went back to Edoras where I met King Thedon, who is a total gentleman."  
  
She finished by putting a bite of salad in her mouth. Arwen politely smiled; despite she could careless how her sister picked out a location. She thought inside her head, "Soon I will do that!" Strider finished his meal, and Ardonelle asked to be excused. Elrond noted that they were inseparable.  
  
"That was a riveting tale if I do say so myself" Strider said. Ardonelle laughed at his sarcasm and the two went for a walk, hand-in-hand.  
  
It grew late, and Ardonelle and Strider had to separate. Their excursion was cancelled due to a problem King Thedon had to attend to. The two went to bed, and they thought about each other all night. Morning came quickly, and Ardonelle woke up to Strider sitting outside her door sharpening his sword.  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" she asked him.  
  
"I will tell you, but first go and dress", he told her. She dressed quickly, and very simple, her hair was in the same braids as before.  
  
Strider greeted her and he began to tell his story, "When I woke up this morning, and went down for my usual coffee, and your father had something to say to me. He began like this 'Estel, there are some things about your past; your mother and I kept secret from you. Despite what you actually think you are King of Gondor and Islduir's heir. And your real name is Aragorn Elessar.' Then he handed me the shards of Narsil." Strider finished.  
  
Ardonelle though for a while and said, "What are you going to do? Are you going to reclaim the throne now?"  
  
It was Strider turn to think about his future. "No, I do not want that power. It is too much to take up now." He said, angry because the past was hidden from him. She didn't know what to say. The silence of them disturbed her.  
  
"I must go, m'lady", he said to her. And he ran off. She smiled sadly to herself, and went to get changed into more proper clothes, and attend to the business she needed to attend to.  
Elrond noticed that Strider did not come to dinner, however he did he come home very early that morning. Ardonelle heard his horses' hooves click on the pavement. She woke up suddenly, as to not disturb anyone else in the household. She went to her balcony, and saw her Strider very drunk. She gasped, as if gasping would help it. She ran downstairs, in her nightgown, and went to help him. She gracefully offered him her bed, and put a cold cloth on his face. At that moment she knew she loved him, with all her heart. Her father or her sister had not heard Strider's horse. She left Strider there with a glass of water, and some coffee. She then went to go sleep in his bed, no matter how uncomfortable that it was.  
Morning finally came, and everyone was awaiting Strider, it was a month of adventure for the Rangers. It was also the only other time that Ardonelle and Arwen saw their brothers, Elladon and Elrohir. "Brothers!" Ardonelle called to them. Elladon looked up, and smiled, he always enjoyed the company of his young sister.  
  
"Ah, my fair sister! When will you join us?" he called to her, jokingly. She came down the steps and hugged him. The two shared a special bond, they were the oldest of their gender, and they felt that they were the ones to protect the younger one.  
  
She smiled up at him, and said, "Soon, I am able with a sword, and I always have been able with a bow". He nodded, "Aye, yes you have. Sometimes I think you can beat out Elrohir."  
  
She laughed, "Perhaps when you two have your holidays, I will show you how good I am with a bow."  
  
He smiled; it was the sign of approval between them. She and her brother went for a short walk around Rivendell to discuss the matters at hand in the world. From what Ardonelle heard from the travelers, Sauron was growing powerful.  
  
"There is no need to involve your pretty head in any of that matter. You will rule Rivendell one day, but today is not this day, and you do not need to know the matters of this world" Elladon said to her.  
  
Inside Ardonelle was fuming, but her manners let her say, "You are quite right, and I will have you by my side to help me rule". Ardonelle knew perfectly that she would become involved with the news of the land. She smiled at her brother who was being called to the site of the Rangers.  
  
She ran over to them. "Whatever is the matter?" she asked her slightly older brother.  
  
"Strider appears to be dead, miss" a Ranger said. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Strider was there, but he was still breathing. She placed the cold compress on his forehead and asked him to wake up. He stirred, and she shook him.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" he asked her.  
  
Then he realized it was his lady, "I'm sorry". "You must go quickly." She said to him.  
  
"Where?" he asked her.  
  
"In the wild my love." She said sadly. He arose, and they locked for a passionate kiss. When it was all done, he gave her the shards of Narsil to remember him by. She watched him leave, and she ran after them until she could see no more of him. Elrond came down to her, "He will be back, and your sister is returning to Lorien tonight, I suggest you say good-bye to her"  
  
Ardonelle said good-bye to her sister, and felt very alone. She sat on  
the fountain. Elrond watched as his once very self-assured daughter  
had turned into a lady with a black cloud over her head.  
Elrond came down to her, and asked, "What is the matter?"  
  
Between her tears, "I miss him. He will be back I am aware of that,  
but what if something else happened to him. What if he died, I would  
die of heartbreak," she said.  
  
"You love him. I have seen that." Elrond said.  
  
"He gave the shards of Narsil to remember him by" she said, finishing  
her sobs. Elrond nodded.  
  
"Father? Can you make me a warrior? Can you?" she asked him her eyes  
bright.  
  
He nodded once more and said, "Yes of course I can" Ardonelle smiled. This was going to be a new change for her; she was going to make a name for herself.  
  
~*A/N If you have finished this chapter, then you may go onto chapter 2. Good luck *~ 


	2. The Vanishing of Strider

~*A/N: Once again M/S WARNING. and I am aware that Elrond's grandmother's middle name is Celebrindal., thank you.  
  
Ardonelle stood up to the target and let go of her arrow. In the background, her father Elrond, clapped joyously.  
  
"Well done, well done, good work, now go run off and start your studies" he said to her.  
  
She smiled; anything to please her father was good. She went along, smiling, happy that her Ranger training was working, and she still hadn't seen her beloved Estel for four weeks now.  
  
"Wasn't he supposed to return this week?" she thought to herself. She went up to her bedroom, took a bath, changed into a simple gown, and started on her studies; history of Middle-Earth was first, in her father's eyes. She read a short book, finished the rest of her studies, and calmly thought about her life. She was missing her grandparents, Lady Galadrial, the Lady of the light and Lord Celeborn, both of the Lorien realm. They both had been here since the First Age, to receive the elvish rings. Ardonelle only heard stories from her grandfather how the First Age, truly was the time of the Elves. There were plenty of things to learn about the First and Second Age, for neither she was present for. Ardonelle got up from her desk chair and went down the hall towards the library, one of her favorite places to be. She chose a book on Lutherin and Beren and sat in her favorite chair. She opened her book to the first page and began reading.  
In the realm of Lorien, Strider was busy courting Ardonelle's younger sister Arwen. Strider did not care that several miles away, his bride slept, ate, trained, and did everything a young woman should do. He felt that he was entitled to a little playtime. A smile came to his face when he thought about having two women at once.  
Ardonelle worried now, it was five weeks after he promised to be back. But as she said, that he needed to go into the wild, and that meant possibly not seeing him for long periods of time. She stretched her long legs and sat cross-legged on her bed, and looked out over the land. She truly was blessed to have her father own this estate. A smile grew to her face when she saw several white horses pull up. It was her sister, she was returning from Lorien. "Arwen!" she called. Her sister smiled, and waved to her. The two were the most beautiful girls in Middle-Earth at the current moment, and they had clearly shone that beauty. Elrond smiled at his two girls. Never had he seen a set of girls so close in age, wit and beauty become so close.  
  
"Ardon, how have thing been here? Not too exciting I hope!" Arwen laughed.  
  
Ardonelle smiled, noticing that her sister used her nickname.  
  
"No, nothing here. I've been learning how to fight that's all." She said.  
  
"That is exciting," she said, looking around the main house. Arwen stared around the main house, looking for evidence that she had completely left Rivendell. But her sister's stubbornness had made sure that all of Arwen's things had remained in place.  
  
"I'm really glad your back. I've been dead bored. I have been working on my studies, reading every book in the library and learning how to understand Rohirrim" Ardonelle said, smiling.  
  
"Oh really?" her sister countered.  
  
"Yes, I have been doing all of that. But I miss Estel terribly." She said, this time frowning. Her sister frowned too. She knew his whereabouts, and he had come to Lorien to see her and court her. "Whatever is the matter with you?" Ardonelle asked her frowning sister. "Oh. Nothing, just thinking." Arwen lied. "Let's get you unpacked" Ardonelle said cheerily. "Yes, let's, and then we can go for a long walk and I will tell you everything that happened in Lorien", Arwen this time her beautiful smile beaming. The two girls went off to Arwen's bedroom and helped her unpack her things. After it was all through, and a maid was sweeping out the leaves in her bedroom, they put on cloaks and went for a walk in and around Rivendell. "Grandmother and Grandfather ask about you everyday, though I cannot tell them anything. Grandmother surely does not know will be a Ranger", Arwen said, still beaming from before. "And it is better she does not. If they find out, surely I will be summoned there for another thousand years", Ardonelle said grimly. "You will have no time to marry Estel, let alone have a life", Arwen said. "He will be dead by that time. If I do go, I will surely marry an elvish lord, and that will not be interesting." She said, unhappy with the thoughts the two had brought up. Arwen nodded, that was probably her own fate. Arwen had not had a suitor for quite sometime now, except three weeks ago. Arwen quickly changed the subject, "Has Estel written you?" "Of course he has. I have gotten four letters from him, and then as soon as about three weeks ago, I stopped getting letters all together." She said sadly, but quickly started in a happy tone with, "He must be busy or something." Arwen loved her sister's optimism. She nodded in response and the two kept walking and shared their childhood stories, and memories about when Elladon and Elhlior and their mother were still living in Rivendell.  
  
"Girls! Dinner time!" Elrond called from the dining hall. The two girls ran to their father, and went to have a quick dinner and returned to chatting.  
The moon rose, and Arwen retired to her bedroom, the trip and the reminiscence made her tired. She put on her nightdress, and laid down for her sleep. As soon as her blue eyes lost sight of the moon, a flood of thoughts came to her head. It started with Lorien and how much she missed being in Rivendell. Then it went to her father and sister. Finally she dreamt of this prince, rescuing her from all evil.  
Athwart the corridor, Lady Ardonelle was lying in bed, looking at the moon and writing about her sister's arrival and Estel's mysterious disappearance. It was strange; Ardonelle noticed that her sister seemed to change the topic whenever she spoke of Estel. She soon fell asleep making the main house quiet except for the occasional breeze.  
As soon as Arwen woke up, she dressed quickly in a riding habit and dashed off to Lorien. She could not wait to see Estel, but by his mistake he asked her to call him Strider. Arwen ran to the lower quarters and knocked politely on the door.  
  
"Strider, wake up!" Arwen called to him. Strider just stirred and turned over. Arwen sighed; her mate was sound asleep. She went upstairs to visit her grandparents who were having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Arwen", her flaxen haired grandmother, Galadrial said to her.  
  
"Good morning to you, grandmother", Arwen said to her grandmother and sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"How is your sister doing?" her grandfather, Celeborn asked her.  
  
"Quite fine, she has found a husband." She said.  
  
"Superb, I have been awaiting a wedding for a while now", her grandmother said. A smile came to Arwen's face; little did she know that the man that her older sister was going to be engaged was to be Estel himself. ~*A/N. if you made it this far, you made proceed to chapter 3 *~ 


	3. Betrayal

Ardonelle woke up, and she knew that her sister had already left. She dressed and met her father outdoors for her training. Her concentration had greatly improved, she was hitting north or south of the target. It did not occur to Ardonelle that her accuracy was due to Estel's mysterious disappearance. In Lorien, Arwen and Strider fawned over each other. The reason Arwen could not pick out his face was due to his new beard growing and he had changed his name to Strider, his ranger name.  
  
"Ardonelle you are doing famously well today, perhaps you would like to see my work in action?" Elrond asked her.  
  
"That would be quite alright, I would enjoy that very much", Ardonelle smiled.  
  
"Then, you may go and dress" Elrond said, this time much more quickly. Ardonelle dressed quickly, and met her father outside of his office. The two went to visit the people of Rivendell, and she learned how to conduct a council.  
  
"Strider, how do you stay so hidden, yet everything about you is wonderful?" Arwen asked Strider, a gleam of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I do not know. It may be the fact that I do not stay in one spot for very long. Lorien has turned into my home, I believe." He said  
  
"That is a very good reason." She said. Then she quickly added, "Oh, I must go. My sister is waiting for me back in Rivendell." She said, quickly.  
  
"Rivendell? I have traveled there before. It is one of my favorite places in Middle-Earth." He said, smiling.  
  
"Well, hope to see you soon then", she said, and with that she mounted her horse and rode off to Rivendell. Ardonelle heard her sister far off in the distance, yet she did not know why she had to run off in such a hurry. It was if something had happened in Lorien and she had to be there.  
  
"Ardon, I am sorry I am late for our tea. It's just that something happened in Lorien and Grandmother wanted me to be there." She said, making up a white lie so that her own sister would not kill her.  
  
"Alright then. Let me finish, and we will go off to tea", Ardonelle said. Ardonelle finished her practice, and the two girls ran off for some tea and biscuits. Meanwhile, Elrond had invited Mithrandir, more commonly known as Gandalf the Grey to discuss Ardonelle. She was a popular topic among all royals; due to the way she would stand out among crowds, and use her knowledge for the greater good.  
  
"Gandalf, so good of you to join me on this fine afternoon." Elrond began. "I would not miss your daughter's engagement announcement for the world.  
  
" Gandalf told him, although Ardonelle did not know that she was going to be proposed to anytime soon.  
  
"Good, good. Come in and have something to drink, I am sure your travels have been long", Elrond said to him.  
  
"Yes, I had a meeting with Saruman earlier this week. He has become most impolite." Gandalf to Elrond, though this news was not as exciting as the underlying news. Ardonelle and Arwen talked about their princes, though Ardonelle's mind could not help but wander to Estel's. Ardonelle drank her tea, and then went into her bedroom and took a bath. She donned in a rose colored dress, and had her hair braided eloquently.  
  
Estel was packing up from his adventure in Lorien, and he remembered that he was supposed to write Ardonelle, yet it was too late to do that now. He quickly decided to visit her in Rivendell as a surprise, and propose to her, yet he could not take his mind off of Arwen. He mounted his horse, and rode off, as fast as he could toward Rivendell. There were no surprises that he had to stop and make camp during the night. Ardonelle was getting ready for bed when her father told her tomorrow that she should dress like a princess, yet Ardonelle was one to know that she dressed like a princess everyday. Ardonelle got into bed and slipped underneath the covers. Her first impulse was to begin to write in her journal, but instead she found herself reading an old journal from long ago. It spoke of old courtiers, and people that had left already to go to the Undying lands, better known as the Havens. But what it didn't address was how Estel and her came to be. It scared her; she checked all her old journals but nothing. Then it came to her, they had been childhood friends. As a smile came to Ardonelle's face, she fell asleep. Anything that had been on her mind was now gone. Morning came quickly, and her father's ordering for a bath to be drawn woke Ardonelle. Ardonelle came out of bed. Her father sent her to the bathroom, where a bath was waiting for her. She undressed, took her bath and dressed in a cerulean blue gown, with a train. Her father gave her pair of her mother's white gloves, and her mother's Rivendell crown.  
  
Interestingly, Estel had arrived and he was sitting on a bench. "Estel?" Ardonelle asked him.  
  
"Yes. I know, I have a beard now, and I have gotten taller, but I am still Estel", he said, beaming.  
  
"Where have you been? I have been waiting for you to write me for three weeks." Ardonelle said, keeping her cool.  
  
"Well, I've been picking out this", Estel said, presenting his lady with an engagement ring.  
  
Ardonelle gasped. "You're serious aren't you?" she asked him, smiling and crying.  
  
"Yes I am. I have asked your father, he has consented." Estel said. She smiled, and he knew. Arwen a few feet off realized it was Strider, her courtier, and she gasped. Ardonelle went to show her sister her engagement ring.  
  
"It's beautiful, Ardonelle" Arwen said.  
  
"Thank you. I love it. We're going to have a dinner party, so I'd like it if you came. It would make my special day seem more special." Ardonelle said.  
  
"Of course. I would not miss this for the world", Arwen said, and ran to find her father. Elrond and Gandalf smiled at each other, both men were proud of the two young children. Elrond knew that it would last forever, yet Gandalf knew something was up.  
  
"Elrond. I believe something beyond our control will happen tonight." Gandalf said.  
  
"Nothing will happen to them, they are perfect for each other. Look at them, she can't get enough of looking at him", Elrond said, oblivious to the fact that Gandalf knew something.  
  
"I'd advise against your dinner party." Gandalf said, and went to congratulate the groom, his personal friend.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf. So good of you to come." Estel began.  
  
"Be careful tonight, this means you cannot do anything worth regretting tonight." Gandalf told him.  
  
"Yes, of course, what a beautiful day it truly is", Estel oblivious to the facts again. Gandalf persevered on, searching for someone who would listen to his words of wisdom. The bride was changing, her sister taking a bath, her father enthralled by himself, the groom staring at nature.  
  
"A wizard should never give up on any task, yet I have the urge to give up", Gandalf thinks aloud.  
  
"What's that?" Ardonelle comes from her changing, this time a cream gown graces her every move. "Princess Ardonelle", Gandalf bows.  
  
"Please, call me Lady Ardonelle if you must be so formal." She said.  
  
"Then, Lady Ardonelle, I am a wizard", Gandalf said.  
  
"Mithrandir, I have heard of you", she says.  
  
"Gandalf, please. I dislike that name as much as you like Princess Ardonelle", he said.  
  
She giggles.  
  
"I enjoy your company. Why travel so far to come to my dinner?" she asked him.  
  
"I have had my eye on you since your birth. You are a blessed one that you are. Bringing powers with you that reveal themselves as you age, is something not even a wizard understands." Gandalf said to her.  
  
"Oh really. Do you know what these powers are?" Ardonelle asked him.  
  
"No, not until you experience changes." Gandalf tells her. She nods; she thinks she will be out for these changes. They begin to walk toward the dining hall, onward to her dinner. She steps into the room, and the room becomes all a flutter. Floods of clapping and congratulations flood the room and her ears. She sits at the head of the table. She scopes the room and she does not see her sister's face. Outside, Estel and Arwen walk through the moonlit forest hand in hand. Ardonelle watches from the window and her heart sinks. I have given everything to Estel, and I have lost it all in one night, that is called betrayal. 


	4. A Visit with Bilbo

It was twelve years after Aragorn's walkout on our engagement night, and my father was going to introduce me to Mithrandir or Gandalf, who I had met on my engagement night. I was busy, I had trained myself to be a warrior, and I had gotten to the point where I could not learn anymore. Gandalf was of the magic folk, I think like my grandmother in Lorien.  
  
I was practicing my archery, when he rode up, gray hat and all, and he was singing which I thought that was funny. I laughed.  
  
"Ah the ever beautiful and strong Lady Ardonelle", he said in usual authoritative tone.  
  
"I take it you must be Gandalf the Grey", I said curtsying.  
  
"Yes, your father must have told you to call me Mithrandir", he said, as if he was reading my mind.  
  
"Well my father is in his office", I said returning to my practice.  
  
"I didn't travel from Isengaurd just to speak to your father, I came to speak to you." He said. I nodded, my whole breakup had taken a toll on my life, and I hadn't done anything for society for a while.  
  
"Ardonelle your family is concerned about you. From what I hear you don't eat, sleep, or do anything social, unless you consider living in Bree social" he said dismounting.  
  
"That is correct", I said more bored than before. "I am here to break that vicious cycle and get you do more healthy things with your time, like write a book, or help your father." He said to me.  
  
I nodded, I really did have a vicious cycle, but to break it, that would be torture. My father came outside, his hair obliviously freshly braided.  
  
"Ah Gandalf, so good to see you", my father said, shaking his hand.  
  
"I see you've met my oldest and proudest daughter, Lady Ardonelle", my father formally introducing me. My grand sister walked out of the house, her usual gorgeous dress on her body and her hair glistening in the sun.  
  
"Princess Arwen", Gandalf bowed. The understanding is that I am a princess, yet I can't stand it. I don't need to be treated any different from my cousins.  
  
"Ardonelle, there is a place west of here called the Shire", Gandalf said, " I am in close contact with its' mayor, Bilbo Baggins. He's an old friend. I'd like to introduce you to him, he's quite the character." He finished.  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem, my studies have ceased. Father, what do you think?" I turned to him.  
  
"There is nothing stopping you from going. You just go off and have a good time", he said, patting my head. I went to retrieve my horse Macaques. As I mounted my white beauty, Gandalf noticed my male like dress. I wear travel stained clothes, for comfort.  
  
"Is a custom for the oldest girl in the house to give away all her gowns?" Gandalf asked me.  
  
"No, I'm much more comfortable." I told him. We ride on until we reach Bree. I am very familiar here. I walked into the inn at the Prancing Pony and all but one-man cheered. I made my intentions known that I am here on business. I retired to the largest of the rooms upstairs. Morning comes quicker that I imagined it does, or Gandalf woke me up far too early. I washed up quickly, and rode west until we reached the Shire. We headed in the direction toward Hobbition. It is Gandalf's turn to be recognized. We rode through the Shire's roads until we stopped at a house underneath a hill. Gandalf later told me the name of this house it was called Bag End. A short, middle aged, looking man with curly blonde hair and soft blue eyes come out of Bag End with a smile on his face.  
  
"Gandalf! So good to see you!" he said.  
  
"This is Lady Ardonelle of Rivendell" Gandalf introduces me. .  
  
"I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, I have been on so many adventures." He said to me. A look of remembrance comes his face,  
  
"You're that lady elf who wrote that book, what's it called again?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, I wrote Crime and Parliament", I said totally unsuspecting that anyone besides elves would know my book.  
  
"Come in, Come in and have something to drink", he said.  
  
"Tea for me", Gandalf said.  
  
"Have you ever made elvish tea?" I asked him.  
  
"No, of course not. I am a hobbit", he said.  
  
"Then I shall show you how", I said heading towards the kitchen armed with some herbs from outside Bilbo's home. I made a batch of the strongest tea I know, but water it down. I poured some for Gandalf and Bilbo, and then for me.  
  
"You have learned well", Bilbo said.  
  
"You can thank Lady Galadrial, she taught me how", I said.  
  
"You know the Lady of the Light?" he asked me in awe.  
  
"Yes, she is my grandmother", I said. A shocked look comes to his face, yet I am not surprised at all.  
  
"And you wrote Crime and Parliament?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes I have. I suppose you will want to know how I came to write this book," I said.  
  
"Ardonelle, I have business matters to attend to. You know your way home." Gandalf said to me. I nodded; I have been the Shire before.  
  
"First, do you have a copy of the book?" I asked him.  
  
"Why of course", he said and went off to get it. I sip my tea and look around for signs of a woman or children. I find none of a woman, but signs of a child. He must be thirty-one years of age, and very bright.  
  
"Ah ha, I knew I had a copy", Bilbo said returning with my book. .  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have any children?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes I do. Not my own of course, my second cousin's on my father's side" he said, a look of sadness coming to his eyes.  
  
"I came up with this idea from a crime that occurred in Lorien. I was just 1,052 years old, at the time I wrote this book", I said to him. .  
  
"This is one of my favorite books. Do you plan to write anything else?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I wish I could though." I told him.  
  
"Ah", he said and then pours himself and me some more of my tea. To my surprise a thirty-year-old hobbit with curly brown hair, a warm smile, and beautiful blue eyes walks in the door.  
  
"Bilbo, Sam and I are going off for a walk", he said to his uncle.  
  
"Frodo, this is Lady Ardonelle of Rivendell, and the writer of a well-known elvish book", Bilbo said to his younger nephew. Judging by the way the two use their first names smoothly, their relationship is one I am already jealous of. I stand to shake Frodo's hand. He grips it firm, yet gentle.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you", I said just to break the silence.  
  
"Same here", Frodo said, and he nods to his uncle. He runs off waving.  
  
"He's a sweet boy", I said to Bilbo.  
  
"You sound as if you like him", Bilbo said.  
  
"You miss nothing." I have just met Bilbo and we have already become fast friends.  
  
"Do you wish to stay here for the night?" Bilbo asked me. "Yes, thank you. I will have someone deliver a note to my father immediately." I said.  
  
"No problem, you can use my desk", he said, leading me to the way. I walk into his library. I say it's a library because the room is filled from floor to ceiling with books and maps. I sit down at his desk and begin to write in Sindrain to my father.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked me while I write my father.  
  
"Yes. Your library is very extensive I have not seen one like this since Lady Idril's home." I told him.  
  
"Good, you may borrow any of these books", Bilbo said to me.  
I am shocked, not so much as I am grateful. I have read most of the books in my father and grandfather's domain.  
  
"Thank you. You will be sure to see me often", I said to him. He chuckles, and walks off. What an interesting day this has been, I write to my sister now, and tell her all about Frodo and Bilbo, my sister has always enjoyed hearing my stories. I finish both letters, and return to my tea. Bilbo has left me a note that he has stepped out for a moment. I use the time to look around. I hit my head on a beam overhead; this house was not made for elves that are five feet and seven inches tall.  
I find my way I into his sitting room, a roaring fire no doubt going. Suddenly I feel back at home with my own fire going. I believe I can get used to living here in the Shire, surrounded by people shorter than I am. The love feeling is what I lack at home.  
Bilbo returns home and I am in a chair reading one of his stories.  
  
"I've seen you've found my Mirkwood tales. They are dreadful elves, they are. Cruel and drunk", he said reliving some memories of his journeys.  
  
"I know one. Prince Legolas. I heard he's extremely nice", I said, counteracting.  
  
"His son maybe nice, but the King is not." He said. I nodded I have been engaged to his son, Thandruil, who thinks he rules all of Middle-Earth. At that moment I yawn.  
  
"Are you tired?" Bilbo asked me.  
  
"No, just not used to talking so much" I said, then I added,  
  
"Elvish women are designed to be seen and not heard. I've always believed in the direct opposite."  
  
"You are a strong willed woman. I would hate to see you marry and throw your life away", Bilbo, said. He yawns this time.  
  
"That is enough lessons for one day"; he gets up and goes into his bedroom.  
  
"Good night Ardonelle".  
  
"Good night Bilbo."  
  
It is then I realize that I don't have a place to sleep. I walk into a room. It is the extra bedroom. I can tell by the lack of scents. I am known to have a strong sense of smell.  
I take off my boots and bet and tuck myself into bed. Outside, Bilbo and Gandalf discuss my future, yet I do not know that they are.  
  
"She's shown wonderful strength. No other woman could pull off what she's done after the heir left her", Gandalf said, very strongly.  
  
"She's smart. She writes well, and she's a society woman", Bilbo added.  
  
"She'll be going places. I won't be surprised when she starts training armies and ruling countries", Gandalf said. The two continue their conversation and finally Gandalf goes off to sleep. I wake the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausages.  
  
"Good morning, miss", Frodo said  
  
"Good morning, Frodo. How have you been", I said to him.  
  
"Fine, thank you." He said and goes on eating.  
  
"Would you like some tea? Or perhaps some eggs?" Bilbo begins to fire  
questions at me.  
  
"Nothing much, just some eggs and some tea." I replied.  
  
"Good, good strength is good for you", Bilbo said running to fetch me  
my tea. I sat down at the table, pulled the napkin down and into my  
lap. Frodo notes my ensemble, and notes how I sit at the table.  
  
"Were you taught to fold your hands in your lap?" Frodo asked me.  
  
I nodded, "Yes in fact I was. I had to learn how to do that, and eat  
properly."  
  
"I also suppose you learned how to sip tea and wine", he said, this  
time clearly mocking me.  
I laughed, "You are one bright young lad".  
  
"Thank you." He said. Bilbo returns with my tea, and he notices us  
laughing.  
  
"You kids, always having fun", Bilbo muttered.  
  
"I did not catch your age, Ardonelle", Frodo said.  
  
"I did not reveal it, I am 2,012", I said to him.  
  
"You look no more than twenty", Frodo said back to me.  
  
"You must be thirty one or so", I said to him. "Yes", he said.  
  
"And thank you", I said. The conversation for the remainder of  
breakfast is silent.  
  
"I must go. I will be riding through night to get to Rivendell", I  
said and kneel down to give Bilbo a hug.  
  
"Stay safe. Ride with the wind", he said to me. I hugged Frodo too. No  
harm in that, I think. I rode with the wind and caught some showers  
too. It took me a day and a half to reach Rivendell. My vacation from  
everything here has brought Aragorn home.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't show up", I said to him.  
  
"I know you're mad. You have all reason to be." he said, bowing his as  
if I was some priest.  
  
" Of course I do", I said and walked off.  
  
"What was that about? Walking off on your future king, who'll gladly  
give you a seat in his court for you", my father begins to yell.  
  
"If he was doing what he was supposed to be doing, then none of this  
would have ever happened", I said to him, now furious.  
  
"Believe that he is", he said to me. ~* A/N Being that you have reached this far, I give you a cookie, and Orlando bloom's shirt, keep going, things get interesting~* 


	5. Birthday Wishes from Old Friends

There were plenty of things my father could say to me, but none pierced my heart like he had said that Estel was doing the right thing. Deep in my heart I knew that he was not doing the right thing, and all he was going to do was break my sister's heart. I did not tell them that, I felt that was too cruel. Luckily, my father had arranged for me to meet Lord Boromir and Prince Legolas. I had a high regard for both men. My father insisted I dress formally, though I knew, that I should dress the way I want to be treated, and so, I dressed like I usually did, but I added some feminine touches, gloves here, flowers there, some braided leaves in my hair.  
I ran downstairs; I was already twenty minutes late for my meeting with Lord Boromir.  
  
"There she is", my father told him. Lord Boromir is this stocky, red- haired, nut of a captain. I can't stand him, and from what I heard of him, is he's very much power hungry.  
  
"Ah, the gem of the Rivendell people", he smiled at me. Okay, he's got a nice smile, but a huge nose.  
  
"Lord Boromir, so good of you to join me on this fall afternoon", I said, smiling back.  
  
"Of course", he bowed, and kissed my hand. I was wearing my white gloves, thank goodness. I flowed down the stairs, wearing an ice blue dress with a lot of lace, and white gloves. Of course my hair was always braided in such a manner that no mortal could follow.  
  
"Shall you join me for tea in the garden?" I asked him, and then gestured in the direction of the garden.  
  
"Surely I will", he said. Then he stuck his arm out, so that he could escort me. I only being polite, I looped my arm into his and walked him to the garden. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. . "So I hear your training is going well", he began. "I do hope you do not pursue in this sort of career, it would be very unbecoming of any young lady looking to become engaged." He said.  
  
I was fuming, yet I did not let my anger go, not yet.  
  
"I have pursued, yet no one wants to hire a woman. It seems as if I have been pushed away from everywhere. You know that one day I will inherit everything that you see here." I said.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that fact, but surely your husband will rule that", he said as if to obliterate my supremacy. I sipped my tea, I felt feeble. I disliked this feeling as much as much as I disliked him.  
  
"Have you heard about the rise?" I asked him "Yes. I have set troops around Gondor, just for the occasion", he said.  
  
"How is your brother, Faramir?" I inquired him, staying away from the power fact. .  
  
"Quite fine, he will become Captain of Armies there eventually", he said.  
  
"How is your sister, Lady Arwen?" he asked me.  
  
"She is engaged, to Strider." I said and went on to fix myself some more tea.  
  
"Oh. How splendid", he said, yet it disturbed him.  
  
"More tea?" I asked him.  
  
"Why of course, I would never miss up on that opportunity", he said. I gestured for more tea for him, and we sat in silence for a while, until my father's page came out to get me.  
  
"M'lady, Prince Legolas has arrived", he said.  
  
"Thank you. Tell him I will be with him in a short while", I told the page.  
  
He bowed, and went off to tell the Prince the news.  
  
"I am sorry, I was hoping that he would come a little later," I told Boromir.  
  
"Anytime, it is time I get back to Gondor anyway", he said. I gave a little hug, and wished him well on his journey. I went to the main hall.  
  
"Lady Ardonelle, long time no see", Legolas said to me.  
  
"And same with you. You look wonderful", I said, indicating his hair.  
  
"I know how much you love tea", Legolas said and we both burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, that is one of my food groups, tea", I smiled.  
  
"Every time I come here, I always do a service for you", he said, and then added, "What do you want me to do today?"  
  
"Teach me how to aim", I said. We went out to my target practice and he gave me the basics. Almost automatically I was doing better. I was happy I invited him over, being he was an old friend and such. Mirkwood and Rivendell elves have never gotten along, but Legolas, my sister and I were the closest of friends. Aragorn of course was one of his closest. It was interesting, the four of us, sometimes I thought that it would always be like that, the four of us.  
  
"Good, Ardonelle", Legolas said, and then reverted back to the tea subject, "How about that tea?"  
  
I laughed, "Of course, the tea", and led him towards it. We chatted about the weather, the rise of Sauron, and all other assorted topics. The meeting was over, around the time of the sun's last glimpse in the sky. We said our good-byes and I retired to my room, where I had a new book to read, from Bilbo. As I read my new book, and sat in my bed, I became happy with my worry-free life, and I was glad that I was not engaged to Aragorn now. I still had his engagement ring, yet I did not know what that meant. I wore it like I wear my mother's wedding ring, with pride. I slept, and I did not think about engagement rings, or anything of the sort for a while. When I woke, I checked the date on my calendar. It was my birthday, and I was glad it was. As usual, a trail of gifts led the way to the big present, usually from my grandparents. The trail of presents was from my father, mother, sister and friends. I had gotten a ring, three necklaces, a knife set from my father, and a pair of Mirkwood made boots, something I probably won't wear. When I reached the library, I found a new book, from Bilbo and Frodo. My large present sat on the table, ready for me to open it. I got to the present and began to tear the paper off of it; it was a sword and knife duo. The sword was one of the lightest I had ever felt, and the knife was expertly made. I went into my room and placed the sword and knife down somewhere. I heard a faint knocking on my hallway door; it was a surprise from Aragorn.  
  
"I've brought you your present, Ardonelle", he said, as if I was stupid.  
  
"Oh really", I said, and opened the door. He handed me a box. And there could only be one thing in that box, an elvish sword, one that my grandparents could only craft. I opened it, it was indeed a sword, and I called it Luune Vanesse on the spot The hilt of the sword was swirls of blue and white.  
  
"Luune Vanesse, that is her name", I said to him.  
  
"Yes, that is perfect for her name, I saw the sword and it reminded me of your eyes." He said to me in the alluring way he had said everything years before.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn", I said to him, wondering.  
  
"You're most welcome. Only you could be presented with that sword", he said and walked off. It was most professional of him to do that, and I knew there could be no other sword to covet my waist as this one did. 


	6. Evil Draws Near

I stood on my balcony outside of my bedroom. I was now 2,013 years old, and I was extremely tired of being treated like a lady. I was planning on doing something with my life, yet I could not figure out what I was to do. I sat on my balcony, reading a book Bilbo had sent me for my birthday. My father and sister were busy planning her wedding, and I cared enough to not be involved. I heard the sound of horses' hooves on the pavement, it was Aragorn, coming to tell me news of the outside world, or quite possibly coming to talk to my sister.  
  
"Ardonelle? I need to speak with you", he said.  
  
I ran down from my balcony, down to the fountain.  
  
"You rang?" I said to him.  
  
"Sauron is moving. He has taken the creature Gollum prisoner, and he scheduled to be tortured." Aragorn told me.  
  
"And, what would you like me to do?" I asked him, completely unaware of the dangers.  
  
"Tell your father, and if he hears anything else, please come out on your horse and get me", he said.  
  
"Where will you be when I need you?" I asked him.  
  
"The inn in Bree. You know what I speak of." He said and rode off. I ran in my twelve skirts to go find my father.  
  
"Father?" I called through our home.  
  
"Ardonelle, I am in my office", he said.  
  
I ran to him. "Aragorn has entrusted me with this information. Sauron is mobilizing, and the creature Gollum has been taken prisoner, and he will be tortured." I told my father.  
  
"Why didn't he come up to my office?" he asked me.  
  
"He was in a hurry, yet, he said if you hear of anything, I am to come get him immediately", I said.  
  
"Good, good. I will send you with any information", he said. I left, and went back to my room, and carried on my reading.  
  
Hours passed, and my father had not called me for dinner yet, and I had not heard much in the house.  
  
"Arwen?" I called. Silence came back to me. I finally went into the shrine room, which was erected for Aragorn. My father and sister were in his office, discussing something. I knocked.  
  
"Ardonelle? What are you doing?" my sister asked me.  
  
"I wanted to know if you've already had dinner or not", I said.  
  
"No, it is far too early to be eating dinner", she said.  
  
"Let me know when you do eat dinner", I told her and walked off. I went to talk a walk. I missed the shelter of Estel's arms. I felt unprotected. I smiled, at least I would see a lot him, or would I? He would be so far away, in Gondor. My smile was quickly erased by the saddest look I had ever had. I had to go to Lorien, and I had to see my Haldir. I called up to my father and told him I was going to visit my grandparents, and mounted my horse rode off to Lorien.  
  
"Ardonelle?" my grandfather Celeborn called to me. I dismounted, and put my horse in the stables.  
  
"Yes, grandfather. It is me", I said to him.  
  
"I would imagine that you would be married to that fine young Estel fellow." He said, and then saw the pained look on my face.  
  
"Oh. Come here, let me take a look at you", he said to me. I went to see him, and he hugged me. I missed that hug.  
  
"You look simply celestial. That is something you should be proud of", he said and then added,  
  
"You may stay here for a few days, while you recover from these attacks", he said.  
  
"Thank you Grandfather", I said to him, and went upstairs to my room in Lorien. My grandmother still did not know that I was here, and she would want to lecture me on how to get over men you love. Who I was really looking for was Haldir. I put on a cream dress, and let my hair flow wildly, and went looking for him. I found him sitting in the trees, meditating.  
  
"Haldir?" I asked him.  
  
"Ardonelle, you bring immense pain with you. Tell me, what great heaviness is in your heart", he said. I began to tell him of my story.  
  
"You have been fooled by the mortal man. A lesson is to be learned here, and I believe you have learned it well", he said. He opened his eyes. "Still as radiant, and graceful as ever, even when you trying to be mad, the ray of sunlight you shine you keep it", he said. I hugged him, there was nothing else that would make me feel better. "You are all right in my arms, Ardonelle", he whispered to me. A great weight was lifted from my arms that night, and needless to say, I felt recreated.  
  
I returned to Rivendell early the next morning. My father was waiting my arrival.  
  
"Arwen has gone out to look for Aragorn and Frodo", he said.  
  
"Why, has something happened to them?" I asked him.  
  
"Do you remember the tale of Islduir? He never destroyed the One Ring. The creature Gollum was given the Ring, and it betrayed him. Then, Bilbo, used the Ring as a joke, and finally it was passed to Frodo" he said, and kept going, "Gandalf traveled to Isengaurd to find out what he could from Saurman. He has not been found since. Your sister is looking for Aragorn and Frodo, they have set out on foot from Bree, the Nazgul follow them each step of the way", he said.  
  
I ran to get my cloak, and remount my horse.  
  
"It is no use. Even if you could find them, your sister would be forced to fight the Nazgul alone", he said.  
  
"That is not who I will search for, I will search for Gandalf." I told him.  
  
"You will endanger your life. I need you here, I need to keep watch", he said.  
  
I watched for them for four days. I read books, wrote letters and watched. Finally on the fourth day my sister returned with Frodo, he was injured, stabbed by a Morgul blade.  
  
"I will take him inside, you help Father prepare", I told her. My sister nodded, she wouldn't do anything else. I took Frodo inside and placed him on a bed, and let my father and sister take care of it. I knew Aragorn and the other hobbits were still outside. I mounted my horse and rode in the direction that they had come. It took me several days, but I found them, on their way by foot to Rivendell.  
  
"It looks as if you need a lift", I said to Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, we have been walking for three days, and we wish to know the condition of Frodo", he said to me.  
  
I had brought another horse, against my father's wishes, of course. I helped Merry and Pippin mount with me, while Sam mounted with Aragorn. I quickly ran off, as fast as my horse could take, and it truly was a day's time from here. Aragorn followed behind me, on the lookout for any ring wraiths.  
  
"Ardonelle?! Have you returned with Aragorn, I daresay that he will want a warm bath, let me have it drawn for him", my father said, oblivious to the fact that I had gone out there to retrieve him and the other hobbits.  
  
"Come my friends, I will get you a bed to sleep in for the time being", I escorted my hobbit friends into the house that were in awe.  
  
"You have lived here your entire life?" Sam asked me.  
  
"Yes, and my father built this place", I said to him. Once again, Sam was in awe, he was engrossed the mural of Islduir. Merry and Pippin were clearly just as interested.  
  
"Master Gamgee? I will show you to your room." I told them.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Lady Ardonelle", he shoved Merry and Pippin and had them follow me.  
  
"Here will be your beds for the time being, if you require anything at all, anything just ask I will be around", I said to them. They nodded, jaws gaping.  
  
"How are they?" Aragorn asked me as we walked in the direction of the garden.  
  
"Quite all right, I think coming here was your best idea yet", I told him and smiled.  
I knew he missed my smiles, and he missed my words, I used them ever so cautiously.  
  
"I will have to agree with you on that one, Lady Ardonelle", he said.  
  
"That is the first time you called me Lady Ardonelle in a while", I said, and smiled.  
  
"I must be off now, I have to ride invitations to my father's council  
to Mirkwood and Lorien", I said, and mounted my horse.  
I rode to both places of my intention and came back within the week.  
  
"Back so soon, Ardonelle", my sister called from a balcony.  
  
"Back too late", I said and smiled at my beautiful, young, radiant sister, I knew she loved me, yet she did not show it in those actions a while back.  
I have been planning to say this; my father does not love the one who is not engaged to the King Elessar, it is like the winds; it is never one thing. I guess my beauty did not catch Estel like my sister did.  
I sat on a bench in the garden after I delivered the invitations. I was tired; I did not have a moment to myself in a while. I went upstairs to dress, and I was to greet the coming princes, and other members of my father's council.  
Several hours later, they were arriving, Legolas and Boromir were the ones I could pick out first, and finally I saw Gimli, son of Gloin. Other Mirkwood, Lorien, and dwarves were showing up. I smiled down to them, and they looked up to me.  
  
"I see that the oldest Lady of Rivendell has shown for our forthcoming", Boromir yelled up to me.  
  
"And who else would?" I said to him. I went back inside and told my father that they had arrived. As a gracious hostess, I showed them inside and I pointed out where royals would sleep.  
  
"My friends", my father said to our guests.  
  
"I am sure you have met my oldest daughter and heiress to my fortune, Lady Ardonelle", he said. As if I was on command, I curtsied. Boromir smirked, as if he knew it was a joke.  
  
"Since my gracious daughter has shown you to your rooms, you are free to go, until tomorrow", he said.  
I went to my room and rested up for the next day's council, I knew I wasn't invited, yet, I knew I would attend. 


	7. The Council of Elrond

I awoke the next day, awaiting my father's council, which was assembling at high noon. I lay in my elvish bed, on that cool October morning.  
  
"Ardonelle!" Aragorn shouted to me as he passed in his best clothes.  
  
"Yes?" I said to him.  
  
"Your father requests you to be at the council", he said to me.  
  
"Oh really, now he wants me to do something", I said.  
  
"Yes. Now, I suggest you dress in your best dress, and put a smile on, and pretend like that you understand everything he says", he said to me.  
  
"Yes. I understand", I went into the bathroom and took a long warm bath, and dressed in my best crimson dress, and had my hair braided.  
  
I slipped on my Rivendell crown, more specifically my mother's, and walked down to the council hall.  
  
"Ardonelle, you may sit next to Aragorn", my father said, and motioned for someone to bring me a chair.  
I sat, and all the men of the council looked at me, wide eyed and concerned.  
  
"Sir, do you think it is appropriate for a lady to sit at council with us men?" an elf from Mirkwood said.  
  
"Perfectly respectable, she will eventually inherit this council, and you will have to report to her." He said in my defense.  
I smiled, yet, that smile was quickly erased when my father began to speak. I listened to what my father had to say. Finally Boromir got up to speak, and I countered him quickly.  
  
"Let us use it against him", Boromir finished.  
  
"I have seen this all before. You mortal men are so quick to judge, assuming that you can have all the power to yourself. I know I should keep my mouth shut. I know I am just a elvish woman, with my life planned before me, but I will tell you this, you cannot use it against him", I said and sat down.  
  
My father began to get enraged with me.  
  
"The Lady is right, you cannot use it against him, the One Ring answers to Sauron alone", Aragorn said, in my defense.  
Boromir and Aragorn began to get into an argument, I could see that coming, but Prince Legolas came to Aragorn's defense.  
Gandalf broke the argument, but Gimli, son of Gloin, figured he could destroy the ring by severing it with his axe. The result was unsuccessful. Finally all the men got into an argument, and my father and I stared at each other for the longest time. A voice popped out over the crowd, it was Frodo.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor! I will take the Ring to Mordor", he said and then added, "But I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins", Gandalf said to him.  
  
"By my life or death I will protect you, I will. You have my sword", Aragorn said to Frodo.  
  
"And you have my bow", Prince Legolas said to Frodo.  
  
A smile jumped across my face, I knew something was going to happen that day.  
  
"And my axe", Gimli said. I got up, crossed the room and said to Frodo,  
  
"And you have my love, and my grace." Aragorn, Gandalf and my father  
looked surprised.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is the ruling of the council, Gondor will see it done", Boromir said.  
  
The hobbits soon joined us, and we had a good laugh.  
  
My father in all his imperial ways said, "Then this shall be the Fellowship of the Ring".  
The Fellowship as we now called for a meeting soon after the council was over, it was regarding my actions.  
  
"Ardonelle, you are a lady, trained only briefly, you will be killed", my father began.  
  
"If that is my fate, then so be it. I will die in honor for my people and my love", I said, figuring that I would not take anything else.  
  
"Lady Ardonelle, you are a mere child", Gandalf said.  
  
"And if I am a mere child, then how can I go along and get engaged, and sit at council. I am already supposed to be married, and then you call me a mere child? I believe that is unfair judgment", I said, and then I turned on my heel and walked off.  
  
"She's a different story, Elrond. She has more fire in her than her mother ever will", Gandalf said, and he too went off.  
I hid behind a pillar while the rest of the men decided what they wanted to do with me.  
  
"Frodo do you have any problems with Lady Ardonelle joining you in your quest to destroy the ring?" my father asked Frodo.  
  
"Why would I? She loves me a great deal, and that should be how it is", he said. And they left it at that, I suppose.  
  
We were scheduled to leave on December 25th, Christmas Day. Rivendell was in an uproar while Aragorn and I were prepared for the longest, hardest journey of our lives. I had lost the sword I had received as a present and my clothes were too big, I had gotten them tailored twice. Finally I was all set, and Aragorn was ready to go. Three days before we embarked, my father came to speak to me.  
  
"Ardonelle, I just want you to know you are making this family proud", he began.  
  
"Grandmother doesn't know, does she?" I asked him.  
  
"No of course not", he said. I snorted; I knew he would never tell her, so I figured some she would figure it out.  
  
"Thanks Father", I said and went off to find someone to talk to. I found Prince Legolas, whom at this point I called him Legolas.  
  
"You're being really brave, going off and risking your life like this", he said.  
  
"I knew I wasn't sent here to just be a wife to some lord, bear some children and be remembered for their great accomplishments." I said.  
.  
  
"It's good you know where you're going. You certainly have a lot to compete with", he said, nodding at my sister and Aragorn who walked the gardens together.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me", I said and turned away. A rider rode up, and dismounted.  
  
As he figured out who was I was, he ambled up to me and said, "Lady Ardonelle, a package from Lady Galadrial."  
I took the package, unsuspecting of what was inside.  
  
"Well, open it", my sister said. I opened it; it was a long Lorien bow, strung just for me.  
  
"It is a beauty. Treat that bow with respect and care", Legolas said.  
There was more to the package, inside was a mithril skin. Light like my sword, yet strong and true. A gasp went through everyone who stood there.  
  
"My word, it is another beauty. Ardonelle these objects are things some warriors consider treasure", Legolas said.  
  
"Well, yes. The mithril skin stays in Rivendell. I don't want anyone to take it", my father said.  
  
"Wouldn't it be safer if I was wearing it?" I said.  
  
"I suppose so", my father said.  
  
Inside the package, there was a note. It read:  
  
Dear Ardonelle,  
  
Your grandfather insisted I send you something for your journey. My suggestion to you is be on your toes at all time, you may never know when you will be ambushed and tell Gandalf, in case something happens, he may come to us.  
Love always,  
  
Lady Galadrial  
  
Lady of the Light  
  
I put the note in my pocket, for safekeeping.  
  
"Arwen may I speak with you?" I asked my sister.  
  
"Yes of course." She said.  
  
"You should go to the Havens, Sauron will assemble armies and he may destroy all of Middle-Earth", I said.  
  
"And if he should attack, Gondor will protect us, will it not?" she countered.  
  
"Of course they will, but what happens when it's all over and the armies are dead?" I said.  
  
"I'm staying here. It will be safe. And besides, don't you want someone to come home to?" she asked me. I knew my father would give one of these attempts too. I couldn't help but cry and my sister came to comfort me. I felt helpless for the next two days, but Aragorn and Legolas and a few other Fellowship members took me out for a couple of drinks the night before we left. We all got drunk, and expected to sleep it off the next morning.  
  
Aragorn was the worst, and I even let him go back to my sister, while Legolas and I came home and collapsed as soon as we touched our pillows. The Fellowship left at dusk, which meant that we'd have all afternoon to recover. Naturally, we two elves recovered the quickest, and we soon were helping pack up Bill and our packs. I packed my things rather quickly, adding Legolas' as well. Interestingly enough, all the elves from Rivendell came to shake our hands.  
  
"Legolas do you have any idea why people will looked to us for assistance?" I said to him.  
  
"We're the elves and as modestly as I can put this, we're the wisest", he said, his cheekbones high and his smile beaming.  
  
"Very funny", I said and went to suit myself up for the trip. The sun was lowering in the sky when my father, sister and Aragorn emerged from the house.  
  
"Ardonelle, I request you retire your Rivendell crown", my father said.  
  
"Yes, let me retrieve it", I said and ran to get it. As the men, and Rhia, Aragorn's twelve-year-old sister assembled, I returned with my crown placed daintily on my head.  
  
"The oldest and fair Lady Ardonelle retires her crown. She will travel with the Fellowship of the Ring, and return to reclaim her place", my father said to our people. I hugged my ladies in waiting, and then my sister and finally my father.  
  
"You be good, and do whatever Gandalf tells you to do", my father said. I rolled my eyes. He then began on Frodo.  
  
"The Ring bearer sets out to destroy the One Ring, and save Middle-Earth", he said.  
  
I sighed, and all the men saw it too, they felt my anxious energy. I took one last look around my home, and waited for Frodo and Gandalf to take our first steps as the Fellowship. As soon as Boromir had left I followed him, and waited for Aragorn to join us. We crossed the bridge and were on our way toward the Misty Mountains. I had never seen such a beautiful thing in my entire life. 


	8. The Fellowship Sets Out

Our first night in the wild was certainly an interesting one. Merry and Pippin had managed to eat most of the sausages, and I nibbled on lembas. Aragorn and I missed my sister, Arwen terribly, and we spent most of that night staring at the Evenstar.  
We got an early start the next morning. My hair had become matted so I re-braided it, with help from Rhia, who soon fell back asleep.  
"You do not need to look like you are going to bloody council", Aragorn growled at me.  
  
"I am surrounded by men, you would think that I would want to look my best all times", I said, shaking my hips slightly, and packing up my belongings.  
  
No doubt Boromir was looking.  
  
"You do not need to waste half the bloody morning to fix your hair." Aragorn began again.  
  
"Yes she does. If she wants to look gorgeous while she's in the wild with nine men", Legolas came to my aide.  
I mouthed a thank you, and called for us to go underway. The second night followed uneventfully, and so did the next twenty or so. We sung the "Road Goes Ever On", all of the verses. Aragorn and I made up jokes, wrote in our journal, and went exploring when we stopped to rest.  
At camp, we were the talk, so here's the conversation provided by Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
At one point in camp, Boromir taught Pippin and I (remember this is Merry) how to fight.  
Unsuccessfully, he didn't do a good job. But the Crebian spotted us from Dunland, and so we switched our course.  
  
"Have Lord Aragorn and Lady Ardonelle made up?" Pippin asked Gandalf.  
  
"The tables change, the winds redirect. And so does her love", he  
replied through his pipe.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Aragorn is abandoning Arwen", Legolas  
said.  
  
"She is abandoning her lover. Not as if Aragorn is the most loyal of  
men", Gandalf said.  
A snort went through the group when I returned.  
  
"Ardonelle what is name of Aragorn's sword?" Boromir asked me.  
  
"Oh, Andruril", I said.  
  
"Like Gandalf said", Boromir chuckled.  
  
"There is more to that Lady than we know", Gandalf said.  
  
"Of course, I have a history, I can guarantee half of you would want to know me then", I said.  
  
"I knew you back then", Legolas said looking into my eyes.  
  
I frowned, "I know you did. Pathetic, wasn't I?"  
  
I went to bed, and I left it at that.  
  
"You know, you guys really have to stop picking on her about the two of us", Aragorn said.  
  
"We were just having a spot of fun", Merry said.  
  
"We know, we were trying to liven her up", Boromir, said.  
  
"She's one of most educated elves, and you're trying to break it", Aragorn said.  
  
"Calm down. A little fun between friends is not such a big deal", Boromir said.  
  
"Getting her to admit her personal history is entirely different", Aragorn, said, furious at Boromir.  
  
"Would you all keep it down?" I said.  
  
"Sorry", they said in unison.  
  
"We've got to get an early start if we want to pass any snowfalls", I said.  
  
"She's right, we'd all better get some sleep", Gandalf said.  
  
The camp went to sleep, and the fire put out. I woke up first the next morning; hair braided in a single braid much like Legolas', and ready to go. I did not eat anything, just wrote in my journal.  
  
"Have you eaten, Lady Ardonelle?" Sam asked me.  
  
"No, I'm not that hungry", I said.  
  
"There's no possible way, you can be sick", Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh yes there is. She's homesick", Gandalf said.  
  
I smiled, and packed up. I picked up a sleeping Rhia, and woke her enough, so that she could grasp onto my neck and around my waist. I then packed up Rhia's things, placed her pack on her back, and waited for Gandalf to start moving. The next couple of days were uneventful, but we were hit with a snowstorm and were forced go through the mines of Moria. The riddle on the mines' entrance, stumped even Rhia, a genius. Frodo figured it out. We entered with all caution, yet all signs of life were gone. Legolas bent down to pick up an arrow and soon discovered it was goblins. Gimli let out one of his loudest roars, and we exited as soon as we entered. A sea monster went after Frodo, and Aragorn and Boromir and Legolas went after it, while I ushered everyone back into the mines, including Legolas. The monster destroyed the entrance, so we had to travel through the mines. I was still carrying Rhia, but now I stayed closer to Aragorn and Boromir. We didn't stop for what had felt like two days, but we had seen my favorite metal, mithril, something only the elves can really possess. Aragorn and I became slightly closer when I handed over his sister, and took the rear up. Gandalf soon lost track of where he was, and I welcomed the occasion to rest. The men, excluding Legolas, took up the opportunity to smoke on their pipes, a dreadful habit I cannot stand. I wrote in my journal, and Aragorn made a few comments.  
  
"I am utterly exhausted", I told Legolas.  
  
"I would imagine so. You have carried Lady Rhia through most of the mines, and you've been almost silent", he said.  
  
"I've run out of things to say. I mean how many times can you talk about someone who is sitting waiting around for her sister and future husband to come home?" I asked him.  
  
A smile came to his face, "Plenty of times. I'm sure you'd rather be on your horse right now", he said.  
  
"Yes. I'd rather be on my horse", I said and fiddled with my engagement ring.  
  
Gandalf said, "This way".  
  
I sighed, picked up a sleeping Rhia in her brother's lap and went forth.  
  
Gimli ran ahead, while Gandalf lifted a book from a dead dwarf's hands. As he read from it, I had a feeling that we should leave. Pippin, as careless as he was, knocked over a skeleton, dropping it into the mines below. Aragorn, Legolas and virtually everyone, including Rhia held their breath. Gandalf yelled at Pippin, and everyone blew out a sigh of relief. A thud was heard in the distance. Legolas and I turned around and listened again, the second time, it was louder. I knew it was the drums that Gandalf had spoken of. It was orcs.  
  
Boromir went to close the door, and was almost shot. His first statement to everyone was, "They have a cave troll."  
  
Aragorn ordered the hobbits to stay near Gandalf while Legolas, Aragorn and I got ready to shoot from our bows. Everyone prepared for an attack, and Gimli got on his cousin's grave and awaited an attack as well. As they were breaking through the door, we began to fire.  
  
They emerged and Boromir and I took our first hits, and began to fight, Aragorn and Legolas right behind us. The cave troll appeared moments later, and I believe I let out a squeak. (You did.) [That was Aragorn]. Gandalf and I continued to fight while Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn headed off the cave troll. Legolas was in need for some assistance and I shot the troll in the back of the head but it continued to attack him. Legolas jumped on his head and shot it in the head. Aragorn made his way over to Frodo.  
  
I was fighting, trying to protect anyone one who needed it. As Aragorn was saving Frodo, he was thrown viciously into by the troll, into a wall. I saw it, and my heart sank. Though Frodo went to him, I could not help but yell out, "Aragorn".  
  
The troll stabbed Frodo, and it soon died. We ran towards Frodo, Aragorn turned him over, and he was all right. He was wearing mithril skin, like my own.  
  
"Lady Ardonelle has one as well", Legolas said.  
  
"There is more the hobbit than meets the eyes", Gandalf said.  
  
I smiled at Frodo and I equally received the same amount of love in his eyes. We ran out of there as if it would double our chances of survival. Thousands of orcs followed us, climbing on walls like spiders. They were soon driven away by a Balrog. I had only heard tales, myths even of the fiery creature. We ran even faster this time, toward the bridge of Khazad- dum, and Gandalf ordered Aragorn to take us there. The funny thing was, Legolas and Gandalf jumped over the gap first, and then I threw Rhia and then jumped myself. Boromir and the troublemakers (we are not troublemakers, Ardonelle!) [Sure you're not] jumped over next, then Sam was thrown. Gimli jumped, but soon was saved by Legolas by him catching his beard.  
  
The risky one of all was Aragorn and Frodo; Aragorn was planning on the leverage to pull them forward, which it did, eventually. We ran ahead, toward to the bridge. The Balrog was not fully visible, the sweat formed on my forehead, and I watched as the man who had protected my whole life, warded off a Balrog in fear.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS", he shouted, and everyone heard that. The Balrog fell off the bridge and at the final moment, it grabbed onto Gandalf's leg. He struggled to get up, but could not.  
  
Giving us one last piece of information before he died, he said to us, "Fly, you fools", and fell. I saw it all happen before me. I had already run out of there, tears in my eyes, and a heavy heart.  
  
I sat on the rocks, and hugged Rhia. I saw the grief in everyone's eyes, except Aragorn, who demanded for us to get the whole lot of them up.  
  
I got up, gave a wayward glance toward Aragorn, and pushed my brown hair out of my eyes, and picked up Rhia. We were running to my grandmother's realm, Lorien. 


End file.
